Hunters of Creepypastas
by Thea-San
Summary: Voici un crossover de cinq mangas et des Creepypastas. Les Creepypastas font de plus en plus de bruits et de victimes, mais fort heuresement, des agents formés vont tout tenter pour mettre fin à leurs agissements. Certains devrons oublier leurs origines pour ce battre contre ces créatures et d'autres passer outre leurs peurs.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!**

 **Et oui, encore une histoire, mais cette fois, c'est un crossover qui est mit à l'honneur!**

 **Ca m'es venu en me rendant compte de la ressemblance entre certaines Creepypastas et des personnages de Death Note, rajoutez à ça mon amour pours les familles nombreuse et d'autres univers et vous vous retrouvez avec "Cette chose".**

 **Dans cette histoire, il y aura des personnages de Death Note, de SnK, de Red Raven et de Terra Formars, sans oublier bien sur les Creepypasta.**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira,**

 **Bonne lectures^^**

* * *

Une nouvelle journée commençais au SRS*. Plusieurs nouvelles recrues venaient d'arriver des différents services d'entraînement de l'agence. Ils allaient être répartir dans les différentes secteurs d'activités proposés. Tous avaient déjà choisi leur affectation, aujourd'hui, on allait les mettre dans une équipe de professionnel avec qui ils allaient pouvoir progresser.

Les recrues étaient dans l'amphithéâtre pour la cérémonie d'entrée. L'un des lieutenants de secteur avait été sélectionné pour s'occuper de la cérémonie, il s'agissait de Michelle K. Davis du secteur de la défense.

D'une voix ferme, elle attribuait les postes aux recrues. Mais plus haut dans les dernières rangées, un jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds semblait très inquiet. Il se nommait Armin Arlert, c'était lui aussi une nouvelle recrue.

Il regardait sans cesse vers les portes derrières puis vers la place à côté de lui qui restait désespérément vide. Normalement, à cette place devait se trouver l'une des nouvelles recrues et aussi son meilleur ami. Cet idiot devait être tellement excité hier qu'il n'avait sans doute pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.

Armin soupira, arriver en retard le jour de la cérémonie était sans nuls doutes la meilleure façon de ce faire mal voir par ses supérieurs.

Il entendit soudain un bruit venant de la porte. Il tourna mécaniquement la tête pour voir une tignasse brune passer en rampant la porte.

-Eren ! T'es en retard ! S'exclama-t-il aussi bas que possible.

Son camarade leva des yeux fatigués vers lui en s'étalant sur sa chaise. Armin vit tout de suite que son ami n'avait presque fait aucun effort pour s'habiller. Il n'avait qu'une chemise blanche et un pantalon brun foncé.

-T'as pas dormis de la nuit je suis pose ? dit-il en observant le visage du brun qui commençait déjà à s'endormir sur son siège.

-Comment voulais-tu que je dorme alors que c'est aujourd'hui qu'on reçoit nos affectations ? répondit-il avec une voix cassée.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel puis se concentra à nouveau sur la cérémonie, un jeune homme venait de recevoir un poste dans l'équipe 8.

Le lieutenant Davis observa un instant sa feuille avant d'appeler.

-Eren Jäger !

Le brun redressa vivement la tête. Il vit la jeune femme lui faire un signe de tête, l'invitant à approcher.

Le jeune homme déglutie et lança un regard à son camarade qui lui sourit.

-Aller fonce ! lui dit-il avec compassion.

Eren sourit faiblement et descendit les marches jusqu'à l'estrade. Les quelques pas qu'il dut effectuer lui parurent une éternité. Il arriva près de la blonde, il l'imaginait plus grande, qui lui tendit une feuille et un badge.

-Vous êtes affecté à l'équipe 7, bonne chance.

Eren prit ses effets et la remercia. Elle lui indiqua une porte, il marcha vers celle-ci. Plusieurs murmures se firent entendre.

 _-J'ai bien entendu ? Ils l'ont affecté à l'équipe 7 ?!_ Lança une voix.

 _-Faut croire, le pauvre, je n'aimerais pas avoir sa place._ Dit quelqu'un d'autre.

 _-Vous savez ce qu'on dit sur cette équipe ?_ Renchérit une autre.

Eren ignora comme il put les remarques qui lui faisaient froid dans le dos et continua d'avancer vers la porte.

Quand il l'eut passé, il se laissa glisser contre le mur le plus proche. Il y avait des rumeurs sur cette équipe ? Pourquoi il n'était pas au courant de cela ? Qu'est-ce que cette équipe avait de différent des autres ? Le jeune brun n'en savait rien.

Il secoua la tête, se redressa et inspira un grand coup. Il devait trouver ou était le bureau de l'équipe 7 au plus vite pour rencontrer ses collègues. Par ou allait-il commencer ? Peut-être qu'il devrait aller au secrétariat.

Le brun parti donc presque en courant vers l'entrée.

Après quelques minutes à tourner en rond dans les couloirs, il arriva enfin au secrétariat. Il soupira de soulagement et s'approcha du bureau. Une jeune femme aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux rouge pianotait sur le clavier de son ordinateur, semblant très concentrée sur son travail. Eren s'arrêta devant le bureau et toussota, attirant l'attention de la jeune femme.

-Oui Monsieur ? C'est pour quoi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix faussement enjouée.

-Euh, je cherche le bureau de l'équipe 7, la jeune albinos le regarda avec de grands yeux ronds. Je suis une nouvelle recrue et j'ai été affecté là-bas.

Un air désolé voilait les yeux de la jeune femme qui lui sourit avec tendresse.

-Attends, je vais demander à l'un de mes collègues qu'il t'accompagne.

-Oh, euh, d'accord… Mlle ? dit-il timidement.

-Connie, et toi?

-Eren.

Elle sourit et partit vers une porte qui semblait mener à une salle de repos. Eren entendit comme des cris.

 _-C'est comme ça que tu bosse Walter ?!_

 _-Rrooh, ça va Connie, laisse-moi un peu dormir !_

 _-Même pas en rêve ! Aller lève-toi j'ai besoin de ta carcasse !_

 _-Pffff, d'accord Madame._

Eren avait pouffé intérieurement en entendant la discussion mais ce tu en voyant Connie réapparaitre suivi d'un jeune homme aux cheveux rouges à moitié endormit. L'albinos poussa le rouquin vers la nouvelle recrue.

-Walter, je te présente Eren. Eren, voici Walter, c'est un gros fainéant.

Ledit Walter passa une main dans sa tignasse en baillant. Il salua brièvement le brun avant de baisser les yeux vers sa collègue.

-Donc c'est pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

Connie croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-Eren est nouveau, il a été affecté à la septième…

Le rouquin ne semblait plus du tout fatigué, il était même paniqué. Son regard passait de Connie à Eren.

-C'est… c'est une blague ? Demanda-t-il avec une voix paniqué. Un nouveau dans l'équipe 7 ?!

Connie acquiesça de la tête, Eren se grata la joue en détournant le regard. Le roux claqua sa main contre son front.

-Raah, okay donc tu veux que je l'y conduise ?

-Exact, répondit Connie en repassant derrière son bureau.

Walter soupira et fit signe au brun de le suivre.

Le trajet se fit dans le silence, Eren pressait le pas pour ne pas être semé, le rouquin semblait pressé, il ne put s'empêcher de demander :

-Excusez-moi ?

Walter regarda par-dessus son épaule.

-Hmm ?

Eren déglutit.

-Depuis ce matin, tout le monde semble mal-à-l'aise quand on parle de l'équipe 7, il regarda ses chaussures. J'ai beau y avoir été affecté, je ne suis au courant de rien.

Le jeune homme en tête l'observa un instant avant de s'arrêter. Eren leva ses yeux turquoise vers son aîné. Celui-ci resta un moment silencieux avant de mettre ses mains dans ses poches en soupirant.

-Tu sais pourquoi le SRS a été créé, non ?

Le brun écarquilla les yeux.

-Oui, pour débusquer et mettre hors-d'état les créatures appelée Creepypasta, et faire des recherches sur tous ce qui touche au surnaturel à partir du moment ou des meurtres y sont associés.

Walter inclina la tête, voyant que le nouveau savait quelque-chose sur son boulot.

-Et bien, pour faire simple, l'équipe 7 est formé de membres qui ont fait face aux Creepypasta durant leur enfance, il tourna un regard grave vers Eren. Il n'y a que cinq membres dans cette équipe mais l'un d'eux faisait partie de la famille d'une Creepypasta, le roux détourna le regard. Et il n'est pas le seul...

Eren resta bouche-bé devant cette révélation à-laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Il senti ses jambes trembler et son sang se glacer. Il rit nerveusement.

-C'est-c'est une blague ? Demanda-t-il.

Le roux le regarda sérieusement, il ne rigolait absolument pas. Le jeune garçon trembla tout le reste du trajet avec le regard d'un poisson mort.

Ils finirent par arriver devant une porte. Walter tapota gentiment l'épaule d'Eren.

-Bonne chance petit gars.

-M-merci Walter, s'exclama presque le brun en sursautant.

Le rouquin lui fit un signe de main et s'éloigna dans le couloir, laissant seul Eren.

Il inspira un grand coup et toqua à la porte. Un long silence emplit le couloir, puis Eren entendit des bruits de pas s'approcher de la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un homme blond, habillé de noir avec un carré de chocolat dans la bouche, le côté gauche de son visage était brulé. Il observa Eren avec méprit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lui lança-t-il.

Le nouveau se mit à bafouiller.

-E-euh, j-je… Je suis une nouvelle recrue et on m'a affecté à votre équipe !

Le blond l'observa en silence, se le détaillant de haut en bas de ses yeux bleus. Eren déglutit, se type le faisait flipper !

La voix froide du blond fit sursauter Eren.

-Et c'est quoi ton nom ?

-Eren, Eren Jäger !

Le blond soupira et s'écarta pour laisser le jeune homme entrer. Eren entra et l'autre ferma la porte derrière lui. La nouvelle recrue aperçu quelqu'un devant une télé dans un coin, en train de jouer à un jeu vidéo. Le jeu se mit en pause et la personne assise dans le fauteuil se tourna vers le blond et Eren. Il était aubrun et portait des goggles. Il se leva, courbé et s'approcha du nouveau, l'observant en silence.

-Alors t'es le nouveau… dit-il d'une voix rocailleuse. C'est quoi ton nom ?

Eren se redressa et s'empressa de se présenter.

-Je suis Eren Jäger.

L'aubrun se massa le visage et se redressa, dominant Eren d'au moins une tête.

-Très bien, le blond derrière toi, c'est Mello, il partit vers un bureau couvert de dossier et de feuille. Tu rencontreras les autres plus tard, il saisit un dossier entre ses mains gantées et tourna la tête vers Eren. Et moi je suis le chef de cette équipe, je m'appelle Matt.

Comme pour couper court à la discussion, ledit Matt lui lança le dossier et retourna à son jeu sans même regarder s'il rattrapait ou non le paquet de feuilles.

Eren attrapa maladroitement le dossier et lança un regard vers son nouveau supérieur.

-Euh, excusez-moi mais, que dois-je faire de ce dossier ? demanda-t-il.

-Lis-le, répondit Mello en partant s'assoir derrière son propre bureau pour s'occuper d'un dossier en mangeant du chocolat.

Eren observa un à un ses nouveaux collègues et soupira, il partit s'assoir au seul bureau entièrement libre et ouvrit le dossier.

Un sursaut secoua son corps entier en voyant la photo dans le dossier. Il n'arriver pas à regarder la personne sur la photo. C'était une espèce de créature humanoïde, blanche, chauve et sans visage, couvert d'un costard cravate. Son nom était aussi étrange que son apparence.

Le Slenderman, le chef des Creepypasta.

* * *

* SRS: Service de Recherches du Surnaturel.

Pour aider ce qui serait perdu, je vais vous donnez les "univers d'origines" des quelques personnages que j'ai citer:

Armin et Eren : SnK (j'étais vraiment obligée de vous le préciser pour eux?)

Michelle K. Daves : Terra Formars

Connie et Walter : Red Raven

Mello et Matt : Death Note (je crois que je n'avais pas besoin de le dire non plus mais bon XD)

 **Bref, dites-moi? Quand avez-vous pensez? Dites le moi en reviews ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut tout le monde!**

 _ **Salut tout le monde! Bon, je pense que je mettrais à peu près toujours un mois à écrire chaque chapitre de cette histoire alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^**_

* * *

Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure qu'Eren lisait le dossier sur Slenderman, il n'avait rien lu d'aussi horrible et les photos de scènes de crimes lui retournait plus l'estomac qu'un tour de grand huit. Le jeune homme se massa le visage avant d'observer pour la énième fois ses collègues.

Matt n'avait pas bougé de son jeu-vidéo et Mello avait toujours les yeux rivés sur son dossier. Le petit nouveau sentait que la journée aller être longue, enfin, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre en un grand fraqua sur deux jeunes hommes, l'un de taille moyenne, blond en chemise noir et veste blanche et un autre châtain foncé, légèrement plus grand que lui avec un air beaucoup plus décontracté habillé d'une chemise brun foncé et d'une casquette blanche.

-Yo tout le monde ! On est de retour ! Beugla presque le châtain.

-On avait remarqué Dario, lança Mello sans lever les yeux.

Ledit Dario s'étira tranquillement avant de remarquer la présence d'Eren dans la pièce, il sourit à pleine dents.

-Ooh, de la chair fraiche.

Il prit une chaise et s'assis dans le mauvais sens sur celle-ci en face d'Eren.

-T'es qui toi ?

Le jeune brun dégluti avant de se présenter pour la quatrième fois de la journée.

-Je m'appelle Eren Jäger, je suis une nouvelle recrue et on m'a affecté à votre équipe.

Un rire sournois résonna dans la pièce, Eren et Dario tournèrent simultanément la tête vers le blond qui venait de poser sa veste sur le dossier de sa chaise. Il s'assit à son bureau et posa ses coudes, laissant son menton reposer sur ses phalanges croisées.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de mettre des petits nouveaux sans expérience dans notre équipe. Il va se faire tuer pendant dès la première mission, ou au minimum se faire traumatiser.

Il avait dit ça avec un sourire fourbe sur le visage, son regard bleu glace fixé sur Eren qui tremblait légèrement. Dario se mit à ricaner.

-Rrooh, Basil ! T'es méchant avec le nouveau ! Il se tourna vers le brun. T'inquiète pas Eren, la première fois est un peu difficile, mais après sa passe tout seul, il leva les yeux au ciel. Enfin, sauf si tu tombes sur Slender ou un de ses lieutenants dès la première fois, là se serait la merde pour toi !

Il lui lança un regard désolé avec un sourire fourbe. Le petit brun avait viré au blanc, mais il se reprit comme il put.

-Au fait, commença-t-il, pourquoi vous n'étiez pas ici quand je suis arrivé ? Demanda-t-il.

Le châtain en face de lui se mit à se balancer sur sa chaise.

-On rentre de mission.

Le jeune brun ouvrit de grands yeux et un sourire couvrit son visage.

-Vous voulez dire que vous avez vu une Creepypasta ?! S'exclama-t-il.

Mello leva les yeux de son dossier en entendant l'excitation dans la voix du brun. Dario sourit à l'enthousiasme du petit nouveau.

-Yep, on a même faillit le choper c'enfoiré !

Un raclement de gorge en provenance du joueur de jeux-vidéos fit taire le châtain qui passa anxieusement sa main sur sa nuque.

-Oups…

Seul les yeux de Matt était visible et ceci lançaient presque des éclairs à Dario.

-Tu sais très bien ce qu'il ne faut pas dire à leur propos, Dario, sa voix était froide et une pointe de colère y était décelable. Si je t'entends encore les traiter ''d'enfoirés'' ou de quoique ce soit d'autre, ça va mal se passer.

Eren était sûr d'avoir vu Dario pâlir et trembler au discourt du chef d'équipe. Un nouveau silence emplit la pièce et Dario fini par regagner son bureau pour y faire son rapport.

A l'heure de la pause déjeunée, Eren avait fini le dossier qu'on lui avait demandé de lire et Basil lui en avait donné un autre tout aussi ''passionnant''. On peut dire qu'il avait attendu la pause avec impatience.

Arrivé dans le grand réfectoire, il aperçu une tignasse blonde qu'il reconnaitrait même aveugle.

-Armin! Appela-t-il.

Le blond se retourna vers lui et sourit avant de le rejoindre.

-Eren, dis comment c'est passé ta mâtiné? Tes collègues sont sympa?

Le brun fit des mouvements de mains pour calmer son ami qui était surexcité.

-Je raconte en mangeant, ok?

Armin fit un vif oui de la tête et les deux se servir à manger avant de ce mettre à une table. Eren attaqua immédiatement son assiette avec voracité sous le regard amusé de son ami.

-Aller raconte Eren, comment c'est l'équipe 7?

Le brun avala sa bouché avant de commencer.

-Bah c'est cool, les gens sont sympa, quoiqu'un peu bizarre...

-Bizarre? Répéta Armin.

-Mouais, pour te faire simple, le chef passe son temps à jouer au jeux-vidéo, y'en a un autre pas super niveau communication qui bouffe tout le temps du chocolat, un autre est flippant et le dernier est un peu bizarre mais il est sympa quand même.

Armin écouta son ami en mangeant silencieusement le contenu de son assiette.

-Et pour toi? Demanda le brun.

-Oh, bah moi ça va. J'ai été affecté à l'équipe 6, y a pas beaucoup d'action mais ça me vas, je préfère quand c'est calme, alors les archives c'est plutôt cool.

Eren bougeait la tête, signe qu'il écoutait son camarade.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu en mangeant et Eren senti une petite tape sur son épaule. Il releva la tête avec sa fourchette dans la bouche et aperçu une jeune albinos qu'il avait vu le matin même.

-Ah! Salut, Connie c'est bien ça?

La jeune secrétaire lui fit un sourire amical.

-Vous me permettez de m'incruster dans la discussion les jeunes?

Le brun lança un regard à son ami, s'assurant de son accord et indiqua une chaise à la jeune femme qui s'y assit aussitôt.

-Armin Connie, Connie Armin, dit-il en continuant de manger.

Connie posa son menton sur ses phalanges en regardant Armin.

-Dis-moi Armin, le blond tourna la tête vers elle. À quelle équipe as-tu été affecté? Demanda-t-elle.

Le blondinet avala sa bouché.

-À l'équipe 6.

-La sixième! Mais tu as dû rencontrer Carlo!

L'albinos souriait. Armin leva la tête, ce remémorant les noms et visages de ses nouveaux collègues.

-Oui, je crois avoir vu un certain Carlo, Carlo Scarlatti si je me souvient bien.

-Oui! C'est bien le Carlo dont je te parle! Elle croisa la bras en souriant. Il faisait parti de la promotion juste avant la mienne, dans le secteur Raven.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'etouffèrent presque avec leur nourriture avant de s'exclamer en même temps.

-Tu viens du secteur Raven!? Celui qui bosse avec la mafia?!

-Shht! Fit Connie en posant son doigt sur ses lèvres. Il y a des choses dont on ne doit pas parler, en particulier des "alliés" de chaque équipes.

Armin semblait étonné.

-À bon? Mais pourquoi?

L'albinos réfléchie un instant.

-Ben, pour tout dire, j'en sais trop rien. J'ai beau être au secrétariat et avoir des amis dans à peu près tout les secteur, je n'en ai encore aucune idée.

Les deux jeunes garçons se regardèrent.

Ils finirent de manger en discutant avec Connie puis retournèrent à leurs poste.

Pendant son petit trajet, Eren se demanda de quel secteur venaient les membres de la septième équipe. Était-ce indiscrets de le leur demander?

Arrivé dans le bureau de la 7, il se rendit compte que seul Dario était présent.

-Les autres sont en pause? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à son bureau.

Dario leva la tête de son ordinateur portable, une paire de lunettes sur le nez.

-Mello et Matt, oui mais Basil est en entraînement.

-En entraînement? Répéta le petit brun.

-Yep, répondit-il en pianotant sur ses touches. Faut bien garder la forme pour choper nos petites Creepypastas!

Eren inclina la tête. C'était logique que l'on s'entraine pour combattre des créatures pour la plupart dotées de pouvoirs. Le brun ce dit qu'il pourrait questionner son collègue pour en apprendre plus.

-Au fait, de quel secteur venez-vous? Et les autres?

Dario se balança sur sa chaise.

-Mello et Matt viennent du secteur Death, Basil et moi nous venons du secteur Raven et le dernier que tu ne connais pas encore est du secteur Mars.

Eren écarquilla les yeux. Dario et Basil étaient donc du même secteur que Connie! Le secteur Mars, s'il se souvenait bien, travaillait avec des scientifiques, mais il ne savait toujours pas qui était son cinquième collègue. Quant à lui-même, il venait du secteur Titan, travaillant avec l'armée et quelques scientifiques.

Il décida d'arrêter de poser des questions et se remit à son activité première : lire des dossiers ! Et justement, il venait de finir celui-ci. Il parti donc le posé à sa place avant dans choisir un au hasard et alla s'assoir.

Il l'ouvrit et tomba sur une photo. C'était un jeune homme aux cheveux noir, à la peau blanche avec les yeux grand ouvert et un sourire taillé dans les joues. Son regard était fixe, une folie pure et dure pouvait se lire dans le bleu marin de ses yeux.

Le jeune brun déglutit avec une difficulté non dissimulée et il se mit à lire, mais une main gantée retira le dossier de devant ses yeux.

-Qu.. ? dit-il, surprit.

Il leva les yeux pour croiser le regard de Matt. Le grand aubrun le regardait presque sévèrement.

-Eren, il y a des dossiers que tu n'as pas à lire, dit-il de sa voix rocailleuse.

-Mais… commença le petit brun.

-Il n'y a pas de « Mais », tu n'as pas à lire ce dossier.

Eren se leva de sa chaise pour faire face au chef d'équipe qui commencer déjà à s'éloigner pour poser le dossier dans un tiroir.

-Il y a des dossiers que je ne peux pas lire ? Pourquoi ? Il y a une catégorie pour les nouveaux, ou quelque chose comme ça ?

L'aubrun tourna la tête vers lui, ses yeux masqué par ses goggles. Des flammes semblaient s'échapper de ses yeux noisette. Eren déglutit.

-Tu ne dois pas toucher à ce dossier, point final, il prit deux autres dossiers qu'il rangea avec l'autre. Tu ne touches pas aux dossiers qui ce trouve dans ce tiroir, est-ce clair ?

Un silence couvrit le bureau. Le jeune brun baissa la tête.

-Très bien…

Le chef d'équipe parti s'assoir sur le canapé en face de la télé. Eren fronça les sourcils et prit un dossier sur la table et retourna à son bureau.

 _-Ben DROWNED,_ lut-il dans sa tête. _Pourquoi pas…_

* * *

 _Comme d'hab, on va aider les pauvres petits paumé x) :_

 _Dario, Basil et Carlo : Red Raven_

 _Alors? Quand avez-vous pensez? Pourquoi Matt a-t-il interdit à Eren de lire ce dossier? Et qui est les cinquième membre de l'épuipe 7?_

 _A voir dans le prochain chapitre ;) (oui chui sadique et alors?) **(nan t'es juste folle...)** (NYEH? Jean-Claude?! T'es sortis d'ta cellume à Alcatraz?) **(sale folle...)**_


End file.
